


A Radiance for the Iced Tea

by CirclesArePointless



Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [5]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, GuuRinPa, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Meme, Microwaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirclesArePointless/pseuds/CirclesArePointless
Summary: After a long training camp, all Chika needed was a refreshing glass of iced tea. Her methods on brewing one, however, might be a bit too unconventional.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Takami Chika/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: My submissions for the IFHeaven Wake Up Challenger event [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180313
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	A Radiance for the Iced Tea

**Author's Note:**

> my submission for the Easy-6 prompt of IFHeaven's Wake Up Challenger event: Write LL characters in the middle of an idol training session/camp
> 
> big thanks to InfiniteLeft for the quick beta

Ding.

The training regimen today had been quite exhausting, gruelling even, and even that was an understatement. Just where exactly did Dia get the pie chart from, and most importantly, how was any of that humanly possible? Sure, Kanan went through with it just fine, but she was a different story. And to think that there would be more tomorrow...

Whatever. Either way, what better way to rest than having something to consume? When Chika heard the familiar ding from the kitchen, all she wanted to do was to rush to her microwave, disregarding how hot the contents could be when it had just finished heating.

She gently pulled the door open, revealing a freshly heated glass of iced tea.

Dia just happened to walk inside the kitchen too, but when she looked at the microwave, she was found completely astounded.

“Chika-san, i-is that, iced tea?”

Chika simply nodded, as if it were the most normal thing everybody does. “So…?”

Dia cut her off with a lecture. “Chika, it’s iced tea! Iced tea doesn’t go in a microwave!”

“Yeah, it does,” rebutted Chika. “And it just finished cooking!”

 _Cooking._ What in the world was this girl thinking? One too many mikans probably. By that point, Dia’s brain had a complete meltdown.

“It required microwaves to be shot at the liquid to cook it through,” continued Chika, like some kind of a scientist trying to explain quantum mechanics to a room of monkeys.

Dia shook her head, already fuming by her blatant display of idiocy that was masked under that pseudo-intellectual explanation. “What?!”

“So it wasn’t frozen in the middle.”

If Dia were drinking a cup of iced tea that was certainly not microwaved right now, she would be spitting out the entire content from her mouth.

“Frozen?!” Dia raised her voice.

“Yes?” Chika turned her back to Dia. “Something wrong?”

“BUU BUU DESU WA!” Dia has had enough. “I cannot take this anymore, your tiny mikan brain!”

“Look, I was only cooking it in the microwave, what’s wrong with that?”

 _Everything._ Dia was already raging hard but she still needed to keep some kind of composure. “Why? Please tell me!”

“Was I supposed to do it in the oven?”

The more Chika spoke, the more Dia was headed for a downward spiral.

“You weren’t supposed to cook it!” Dia crossed her arms repeatedly. “No microwave, no oven, only kettle!”

“But Dia-san, if you don’t use the microwave or the oven, how do you cook it?”

Much like the microwaved tea, Dia was heating up.

“You boil water! Do you get it, you baka?!”

“No?” Chika was verily confused. To her, it didn’t seem like she was committing a huge crime against humanity at that exact spot.

Just somewhere beyond the doorway, Dia spotted a familiar figure, sporting a lush hair with the ever-familiar shade of dark blue. One that could only belong to none other than…

“Yoshiko-san, help me.” _Please._

But unfortunately, her requests were just too low for the mighty fallen angel. “Sorry, busy.”

This left Dia back to Chika. All alone.

“You boil water!” Dia groaned, rubbing her head. “Ugh, my head hurts.”

“I genuinely do not see the problem here, Dia-san.” Chika began to gesture around the kitchen. “Just put it in the microwave, tea go warm…”

Suddenly, Yoshiko finally spared some of her precious time to butt in. “Or alternatively, you could roast it in the deepest pits of hell. Same result.”

Well, that helped. That helped _a lot_.

“Yoshiko no!”

“Yohane yes!”

“What’s the issue with cooking it?” asked Chika, still confused about the whole situation.

“Chika, I swear to god!”

Dia then escalated into a long diatribe about kettles and how to use them.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this discord meme video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r63PQPg-Uiw
> 
> felt guurinpa just fit those three pretty well lol


End file.
